


No Homo, Bro

by A_Diamond



Series: Camelot Drabble prompts [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Thinks He's Straight, Exhibitionism, Fraternities & Sororities, Implied Merlin/Other(s), M/M, Merlin Gives Magic Blowjobs, Past Arthur/Sophia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: Gwaine’s frat throws the best parties.





	No Homo, Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/gifts), [lillupon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillupon/gifts), [8Verity8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For the Camelot Drabble three-word prompt: opportunity, beer, glasses.
> 
> This is entirely the fault of [the King's Chambers](http://thekingschambers-group.tumblr.com) Discord chat and all the lovely frat porn that's been posted there.

Gwaine’s frat throws the best parties. Arthur’s not disloyal, he’s grateful for his brothers and the trust they’ve put in him as president, but none of them of them can throw a party like Gwaine. He always manages to get everything right, perfectly coordinated for the ideal good time, and tonight’s party is no exception. It’s a low-key thing this time, just dudes hanging out with music and games and beer.  
  
Arthur’s in the mood to get wasted with his buddies. It might be the middle of the week, but he can blow off tomorrow’s classes and he wants to forget today happened. He doesn’t even like Sophia that much, but it still sucks to get dumped for the sugar daddy he didn’t even know she had. Whatever, it’s not like he was planning marry her or anything, but it is a year of his life he’ll never get back. A year he could’ve spent fucking two-thirds of the cheerleading team but didn’t.  
  
Well, that’s over now. Arthur’s going to enjoy himself tonight and keep enjoying himself for the rest of the year. Four cups in and he’s already feeling better about life, kicking Lance’s ass at air hockey and talking shit about Sophia. It’s great to let loose with all the things he’s been holding back out of respect for their relationship or whatever, which it turns out they never had.  
  
“And another thing!” he says, jabbing his paddle in Leon’s direction. “No blowjobs. I went down on her all the time, but not once did she suck my dick!”  
  
“My man!” Gwaine slaps his hands down on Arthur’s shoulders, making him miss his shot. Arthur turns to glare at him, but Gwaine’s got his plan face on and Gwaine’s plans, like his parties, are usually epic. “You’ve come to the right place. Follow me, I’m going to introduce you to the solution to your problem.”  
  
“I’m in the middle of a game!”  
  
“This is so much more important,” Gwaine insists. “Would I lead you astray?”  
  
“Constantly,” Arthur says without hesitation, because Gwaine is a terrible influence, but he goes anyway.  
  
Gwaine doesn’t take him far, just to the other corner of the basement. It’s not a big space, most of the real parties happen upstairs, but it’s nice for smaller groups and has a few games and a couple of couches. There are a couple guys Arthur doesn’t recognize on the ratty blue couch, which means they must be new pledges because he knows everyone who was there last year.  
  
“Hey, Merlin.”  
  
They both look up, then the kid with glasses rolls his eyes and stands, muttering something Arthur can’t hear, and walks off. The one left behind says, “Hey.”  
  
“Merlin, this is my good friend Arthur.” Gwaine thumps his hands on Arthur’s shoulders again. “Arthur, this is Merlin. His blowjobs are literally life-changing.”  
  
Arthur twists to stare at Gwaine, just tipsy enough to wonder if he missed half this conversation, then back to Merlin. “What?”  
  
Talking over him to Merlin, Gwaine says, “Arthur here just got out of a terrible relationship. His ex had many awful qualities, but one of the worst was a refusal to reciprocate oral. It’s been over a year for my man here! Think you can help him out?”  
  
“I’m not gay,” Arthur points out, though he can’t help but stare at the slow smile that stretches Merlin’s lips.  
  
“Yeah, and you’re not buying me dinner. You want to get your dick sucked, I like sucking dick.”  
  
And come to think of it, yeah, he would love to get his dick sucked. But he has to check, “This isn’t some hazing thing, is it?”  
  
“Here of my own free will,” Merlin promises. “So are we doing this or what?”  
  
He’s only just nodded and said, “Okay,” when Gwaine pushes him a step forward so he’s right in front of Merlin and Merlin starts undoing his jeans. “Here?”  
  
Arthur’s surprised but not necessarily opposed. Leon, Lance, and Percy have come over to see what’s going on and when Merlin pulls Arthur’s dick out, already starting to chub, one of them whispers, “Fuck, that’s hot,” and it makes him twitch in Merlin’s hand.  
  
“Yeah.” Merlin grins up at him. “You like to show off.”  
  
Then he gets his lips around Arthur.  
  
Arthur groans, loud and long, but he can’t be embarrassed about it when his buddies are there cheering him on and Merlin, fuck, Gwaine was not wrong about Merlin. Even if it’s been a while, Arthur’s not new to blowjobs.  
  
Clearly neither is Merlin. He goes right to town with no hesitation, deepthroating Arthur like it’s nothing, taking every opportunity to swallow and suck around him. It’s the most intense and enthusiastic blowjob Arthur’s ever had. Merlin just throws himself onto Arthur’s dick, gagging himself and pulling back and going right back to it, moaning all the way through.  
  
He’s close in no time. He’s got one hand in Merlin’s hair, not moving him, just clenching to have something to hold, and everyone’s attention focused on them makes it so much hotter. They urge Merlin to suck, urge Arthur to fuck that mouth, to come down his throat, and he wants it so badly. It feels so good to have all his best friends love watching him. It feels so good to have Merlin love sucking him off. It feels so good to come.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” he gasps before his brain is all the way back online. “Can I keep you?”  
  
Smirking, Merlin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stands. He snatches Arthur’s hat by its backward brim and settles it on his own head, red to match his lips. “Buy me dinner and I’ll think about it,” he says and saunters away.  
  
As Arthur watches him go, his dick still hanging out and shiny with spit, his friends clapping him on the back and congratulating him, he considers the possibility that he might be just a little bit gay.


End file.
